The Tales of an Uzumaki-Namikaze Chibi
by Transient Joy
Summary: "Naru-chan, please let go of Hiashi-sama's hair," asked a suddenly nervous Hokage. The chibi blonde toddler pouted and tugged harder on the long dark locks he had seized in his sticky hands, unwilling to give up his new found toy. Chapter 4: Chibi Sasuke and Naruto make a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N: I love chibi Naruto! :D He is so adorable, I just want to squeeze him and never let go. Alas, he can only exist in my imagination :(**

* * *

"Do you have everything?" asked a red-head fluttering to his side to once again go through the bag.

Minato wanted to laugh, he didn't dare do so though, in fear of his wife's wrath. Despite not being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki anymore, he swore she could be a dead ringer for its human form when enraged.

Despite Minato successfully being able to take care of Naruto perfectly by himself, Kushina was still adamant that he did not know what he was doing. Well perhaps three years ago when he was a newborn, but at that age it was just guess what was wrong and go along with it.

Now, at age 3, Naruto is fully able to articulate himself and his needs, well most of the time anyway. His tantrums on the other hand, Minato dealt with by bribery of ramen. Not that his perfect little angel conformed to the art of tantrums like any other toddler past the age of two, his baby's tantrums were far and in between.

"Yes, and I'll be fine. I've done this before. Just go enjoy yourself," said Minato.

Today, Kushina along with her friend Mikoto, were to spend the whole day at an onsen, just outside of the village walls. Minato however, was almost forced to drag her there just to relax. Kushina was feeling a bit of separation anxiety from spending the entire day away from her precious little baby. Naruto was at the age where he didn't need her full time and was more than happy to explore the world by himself.

Of course, Kushina was not the only over-protective parent, as Minato made sure there was an ANBU on guard with Naruto at all times. Nobody was allowed to harm a hair on his precious baby, not unless they would want to face the wrath of the Yondaime Hokage aka Yellow Flash who had a flee on sight order in the Bingo Book.

"Okay just remember to put him down for his nap around noon. He'll say he isn't tired but he is, and if he doesn't have his nap he'll be asleep at dinner," insisted Kushina.

"Alright."

"And, don't give him any sweets before food, you'll ruin his meal."

"Alright."

"Oh, and he has a sneaky habit of disappearing, so keep your eye on him."

"Alright."

"And watch that he doesn't get dirty."

"Alright."

"Oh, and- Minato Namikaze are you even listening to me?!"

"Alr-wha? Yes of course I am. Relax Kushina, I can do this. Have faith in me," Minato said giving his wife a heart-stopping smile.

Kushina looked dubious, "If you need anything-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I'll call you," Minato said kissing his wife and picking up a blond ball of sunshine before he could get up to mischief in the five minutes that he was left alone.

Although bringing Naruto to work with him, Minato still had to perform his duties of Hokage. Despite loving his job of protecting the village and keeping it safe, he didn't however enjoy the endless stacks on paperwork that accompanied to famed job of Hokage.

Along with large stacks of paperwork, he had to also deal with many political problems. And of course, one of those problems was Hiashi Hyuuga. Now Minato could deal with him, most of the time at least. It was for the sake of the village as he dealt with many political issues which included the Hyuuga Clan Head.

Also because, his wife, Kushina along with Mikoto, despite the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan rivalry, were great friends with Hiashi's wife, and frequently joined her for tea in the beautiful gardens of their compound. And among departure in which Minato would pick her up to walk her home, he was forced to exchange pleasantries with the man.

Now Hizashi on the other hand, Minato liked. They had taken many missions before he had become Hokage and had maintained a friendship of sorts over the years. Maybe it was because Hizashi was so different from his elder twin, Hiashi by only a few minutes. Hizashi had fewer obligations by being in the Branch family, enough so that he was able to join the ANBU, although that was known to very few.

Despite the unfairness that came with being a born a few minutes later, Hizashi maintained an aura of peacefulness and contentment and only wished to pass that on to his son, Neji, who was only a year older than Naruto.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hiashi Hyuuga. He walked into Minato's office, despite his secretary's disapproval of not having an appointment. Minato frowned at the manner in which he strolled in as if he owned the place, censure written all over his face.

Minato sighed inwardly, it was still too early for this.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi nodded curtly.

"Hiashi-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure on this fine morning?"

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? Why was Hitomi denied place on the mission," Hiashi said ignoring Minato's pleasantries.

"And which mission are we talking about?" Minato sighed inwardly again.

He knew exactly which mission Hiashi was talking about. There had been a prestigious S-rank mission in which a select few could go to the Capital on an important mission for the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. The details of the mission had been deemed covert, but it was no surprise that Hiashi knew.

"Let's not play dumb shall we, Minato. Why was a damn Uchicha placed on that mission, but not one of mine?" Hiashi said sharply.

Ah the crux of the matter. That's what Hiashi had been angry about. The rivalry of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan had steady risen over the years and was only spurred by Clan heads. Fugaku gratefully did not engage him very often of this matter, but Hiashi frequently did. It wasn't that Hiashi felt inferior to that of the Uchiha Clan, but that just eager to show how much stronger the Byakugan was to the Sharigan.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama, it wasn't that I placed an Uchiha over Hitomi, but just that his talents were more esteemed for this mission. This does not in any way reflect on Hitomi's performance," Minato said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Tou-chan?" enquired a small hand that tugged on his cloak.

Naruto had been sitting under his desk, drawing quietly, a feat quite uncharacteristic of him, which caused Minato to check on him every five to see if he was alright.

"Yes, Naru-chan," Minato said fondly ruffling his hair, promptly ignoring Hiashi.

The chibi tugged harder grinning, "Can I have some pocky?"

Minato frowned, Kushina had explicating said no about giving him sweets, but Naruto had been so good, and how can anyone deny that adorable face.

Naruto pouted pulling on his coat further to encourage a reaction. He tilted his head before looking at Minato with those huge baby blue eyes before hesitating for a moment.

"Pwease?"

With that look alone, Minato felt as if he'd buy the world for Naruto if he just asked. Something pulled at his heart and he found himself unable to resist the request. He couldn't help the ear splitting grin on his face. His little Naru-chan was going to be a heart breaker when he was older. He could probably get the Daimyo to run through hoops with that face, maybe even Hiashi.

"Of course, Naruto-chan." Minato pulled a pack out from his desk drawer where it was artfully hidden from prying eyes, namely his wife and his son.

Naruto, content with the pocky in his hand, took notice of Hiashi for the first time. Hyped with his new found energy, he climbed a top Minato's desk to get a better view. Minato winced as his son's foot smudged at the recently drawn up documents addressed to the Raikage that had taken so long to compose. Eh, his son was more important and that's why he had paper-pushers, right?

Naruto, grinning with excitement at the stranger in front of him, proudly introduced himself after getting no response of his current appearance.

"Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto, dattebayo!"

Minato bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Naruto's verbal tic, much like his mother's, had just appeared one day and had quickly integrating itself into his speech pattern, much to Kushina's exasperation.

Deeming no response from Hiashi, Naruto pouted. He was so used to being the center of attention, ignorance was very confusing for him. Minato couldn't really blame him. The chibi had always been fawned upon by the villagers, old women would pinch his cheeks, and even his own student Kakashi, who was known for his coolness and aloofness, was taken with his charm.

"Hokage-sama, are you going to do anything about the situation?" Hiashi asked finally, ignoring Naruto's introduction.

Minato blinked back confusion, oh were they still talking about something?

Hiashi ground his teeth, the irritation of Minato's indifference leaking off him was almost tangible. He flipped his hair over his shoulder, catching Naruto's attention once more after being snubbed.

"Ohhh, pretty!" called Naruto before latching on his hair before Hiashi could storm out of the office.

Now, in retrospect Minato should have seen this coming. Ever since Naruto had been a wee infant, he sort of had a fixation with hair. His fascination had started back when Kushina would place him in his crib and bend over to kiss him goodnight. He had promptly grabbed a fistful of Kushina's red locks with his tiny hands and would grin a wide toothless grin. Kushina couldn't find it in herself to reprimand him as he was always enchanted and would play with her hair for hours.

Naruto soon moved on to his father's hair when he realized it was so much like his own and that his hair would look like that one day, or maybe because it amused his mother that she wasn't the only one caught up in his little hair pulling scheme.

Naruto's victims soon included Kakashi, whose reaction was to only grin and bear it while Naruto continued to mash banana's in his hair, Jiraiya and even the Sandaime Hokage.

So it was no surprise that Naruto would be engrossed with Hiashi's hair. The Hyuuga were known for their remarkable dark silky hair that would hang straight down their waist. They were one of the traditional clans whose hair was long for both genders.

Anyway, most people found Naruto's fascination adorable and would give them another reason to coo at him. Now, Minato knew that Hiashi would be the exception. Sure enough, Hiashi's face was pulled into a grimace of epic proportion and he was using all his might not to Jyuken the blond chibi out the window for pulling on his hair.

Now of course, Hiashi knew damaging the Hokage's son would result in not only the fury of the renowned Yellow Flash, but of the Red Hot Habanero, so he tried to patiently bear it. Seeing Hiashi's patience wear thin, Minato calmly, and but that meaning trying not to laugh, diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"Naru-chan, please let go of Hiashi-sama's hair." The chibi blonde toddler pouted and tugged harder on the long dark locks he had seized in his sticky hands, unwilling to give up his new found toy.

"Naruto," Minato asked more sternly.

Seeing his father's disapproval only spurned Naruto on as he giggled loudly at the obvious discomfort of Hiashi and pulled even harder. Naruto saw this as a game, every time his father reprimanded him, he would pull harder, to the point where Hiashi's discomfort turned into actual pain.

Seeing Hiashi about to snap, Minato attempted to extract the chibi off of his hair which only resulted in making things worse. Not wanting to let go caused Naruto to attempt a tantrum which only resulted in the ANBU running in worried for their Hokage's safety.

Minato, at his wits end was out of ideas. Shouting at his son didn't work as it only spurred him on, bribery didn't work and nor did threatening him work either. There was only one alternative left. Minato was bringing out the big guns. He didn't want to do this, he truly didn't, but this was the only way.

"Naruto, I'm going to call Ka-chan."

Naruto immediately let go which caused Hiashi to move a foot away from them in case of further contact. He went to rubbing at his scalp to stop the headache that was forming from the stained roots.

Naruto looked up at Minato terrified, his eyes widening at the thought. "No, Tou-chan, please no!"

Threatening to call Kushina always stopped Naruto. He was hugely terrified of the punished she dished out, and he was not the only one. It was always much easier to behave than to face her angry.

Minato shook his head at his son, he was naughty and now he was going to face the consequences. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you should have listened."

Naruto's bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to fall. He looked up at his father with wet baby blue eyes, "Pwease. I'll be a good boy! I pwomise!"

Minato shook his head. But it took all of his restraint to not scoop up the boy, hug him tightly and reassure him. But he had to be strong, Naruto had to learn his lesson.

Naruto sniffled, tears now flowing freely on his face. He wiped it on the sleeve of his shirt. Minato would usually reprimand him for not using a tissue but currently he was cursing at himself for making his baby boy cry. Minato was torn, he didn't want Naruto growing up to be a brat, but he hated seeing him unhappy. Naruto dug around in his pockets before pulling something out. It was only then Minato realized what he was doing.

Naruto looked up at him with his palm out, "Here, pwease don't tell Ka-chan. I'm sworry."

In his hand was the remaining pocky that Minato had given to him. It was slightly broken and covered in bits of lint from his pocket, but Naruto was obviously giving it to him. Minato didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

His heart broke. He didn't know where Naruto came up with these things. But he was fine, there was no-way Naruto was going to turn into a brat with a heart like that. Minato relented, Naruto can learn his lesson later. Right now, he was going to hug his baby and tickle him until he smiled.

"Alright Naruto, but don't do it again." It was half-hearted and Naruto could see his giving in.

Naruto grinned happily, cheerful with the turn of events. "I wuv you Tou-chan."

Minato hugged him tightly, "I love you too son."

A voice clearing of a throat interrupted their little moment. Minato looked up to see Hiashi still standing there. Minato rubbed his head sheepishly, he had forgotten that Hiashi was still even there.

"Oh, Hiashi-sama, is there anything else you need?"

Hiashi looked incredulous, "Are you really going to let your son behave like that? He needs discipline!"

Minato went cold. No-one questioned his son's behavior.

"If there was nothing else, please leave my office now, Hiashi," Minato said sternly.

"But-"

"Now!" Minato shouted startling Naruto.

The look on Hiashi's face was priceless. He gaped at the Hokage before promptly turning around and marching out the office with as much dignity as he could.

Naruto started laughing. " Tou-chan, you're so cool, when you're scary!"

Minato smiled, "Really?"

"Uh huh!"

Minato smiled wider, "As scary as Ka-chan?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his father's neck before whispering in his ear, "Nope!" and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Minato pouted.

* * *

**Rate and Review :) Do you think I should leave this as a one-shot or do a series of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! :D **

**On this amazing day, I've decided little Naru-chan and Hinata-chan should star in it :) **

* * *

Two children ran through the garden, their shouts of exclamation echoing through the courtyard. They didn't notice their mothers cringe at the sight of their clothes after running through the neatly tended flowerbeds.

"I hope you feel better soon, Hikari," said a redhead smiling sympathetically.

Hyuuga Hikari smiled rubbing her belly. She was currently pregnant with her second child, and she was excitedly awaiting the arrival of her baby daughter who she planned to name Hanabi.

"Hinata-chan is going to make such a good big sister," she mused out loud.

Kushina nodded, watching as Hinata tended to her son who had tripped on a rock and received a face full of dirt in return.

"I wish I had a daughter."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at her friend, "And Naruto?"

Kushina laughed, "Oh don't get me wrong, I love Naruto more than anything in this world, but sometimes he is such a handful."

Hikari chuckled, "All boys are at that age, Kushina. Don't worry, he'll grow out of it soon."

Kushina looked dubious, "Really, because last week he broke a lamp because he wanted to see where the light came from."

Hikari laughed, "Oh, he's so cute. Hizashi-kun's son Neji doesn't do anything like that, although he has taken to trying to imitate his father at everything he does."

Kushina grinned, "Naruto tried that once, he got bored watching Minato in his office all day and decided to pull pranks on the ANBU there instead. It was hilarious, the ANBU didn't know what hit them, literally. One minute they were standing there guarding, the next they were covered in multi-coloured paint."

Hikari looked stunned at the laughing fit her friend was having. Seeing the expression on Hikari's face, Kushina quickly tried to compose herself but couldn't help the snickers that went through.

Seeing Hikari not respond, Kushina quickly responded, "He was punished of course."

Hikari nodded absent mindedly, turning back to watch the children as they attempted to catch a duck from a nearby pond.

Hikari didn't hear Kushina laugh under her breath, "Yes he was punished, he had to show how he did it with a little ice-cream incentive of course."

**~0~**

"Naru-chan, say goodbye to Hinata, we're leaving," called Kushina.

Naruto pouted, pulling away from his friend, "Ka-chan, do we hafta leave now?"

Kushina nodded, "Come on, there's ramen at home waiting for us."

Naruto grinned, his despair forgotten. "Kay, coming!"

Naruto turned back to Hinata, "I'm going now, I'll see ya soon!"

The young lavender eyed girl hesitated before quickly stopping her blond-haired friend.

"W-wait, N-naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked, "What is it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata bit her lip nervously, "W-wait here. I'll be b-back now."

Naruto waited patiently, well as patiently as any five-year old could, especially a hyperactive one like he was.

Hinata ran back to where Naruto was standing. Before he could ask, she pulled out a package from behind her back.

"H-here, this is f-for y-you," she stuttered.

Naruto's eyes lit up at he saw the gift she handed him. "For me?"

Hinata nodded, "M-merry Christmas, Naruto-kun. I w-won't be h-here then, s-so I wanted t-to g-give this to y-you."

Naruto grinned taking the present, "Thank you Hinata-chan! This is so cool!"

Naruto hugged her and she promptly yeeped, blushing bright red.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan," he called, running to where his mother was standing.

**~0~**

Naruto was quiet all the way back home. He was pondering on something so important he didn't even notice their guest.

"Hey, gaki, I haven't seen you in so long," grinned a tall man with long white spiky hair.

Naruto looked surprised and then grinned, "Ero-jiji, you came!"

Said man's face fell, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Naruto just grinned, when he had first called his godfather, Jiraiya that, his mother started laughing so hard she turned as red as her hair. His father even started laughing, although he tried to hide it.

Naruto didn't actually know what the nickname meant. He had heard part of it once when his mother had caught his godfather sharing one of his orange books with Kashi-nii at their house. His mother had been so angry she beat Jiraiya black and blue until he was crying for forgiveness.

Whatever was in those books that had made his mother so mad, he didn't ever want to read one in his entire life. When he'd told his mother this, she promptly gathering him in her arms and called him her, _"good boy, unlike that bloody Kaka-baka."_

Oh, and for the jiji part, Naruto figured since his godfather had been his father's sensei when he was young, he must be very old. Although, he was warned never to mention that to a large breasted blond woman if he valued his life…whoever she was anyway.

"So what's got you down?" asked Jiraiya ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto pouted, scuffing the floor with his foot.

"Naruto," called Kushina warningly.

Naruto exhaled loudly before getting up dramatically. "I don't know what to get Hinata-chan for Christmas."

His godfather laughed, "Is that it? What happened to your pink haired friend? What was her name? Ski-chan, no wait, Saki-chan-"

"Oh you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto answered.

"Yes her!" Jiraiya said, vaguely remembering her on their outing to the park. It was before Jiraiya decided to take Naruto to the onsen and his mother found out and lost her temper.

Naruto rubbed his head dismissively, "Oh her, but I just want to get a present for Hinata-chan."

Jiraiya laughed, "Ah young love, so fickle."

Naruto looked confused, he didn't know what pickles had to do with this, and he couldn't very well give Hinata that as a present.

Jiraiya seeing Naruto's confusion just shook his head, "Doesn't your mother make those Christmas cookies for your friends?"

Naruto blinked, remembering the cookies. Kushina made cookies for everyone each year. They were the best tasting cookies in the entire village, although Naruto was insistent they were the best in all of Fire Country, but then again he could be vying for more cookies to eat.

Each year, many patiently waited to receive the glorious packages of cookies. They all were very different from each other. Some were star-shaped and covered in chocolate, while others were shaped like trees covered in peppermint.

The best however, were the reindeer shaped ones that Kushina made for the children. She put most of her work in those. They were intricately designed to each have a mouth made of sugar icing, a jelly bean nose pretzel ears and liquorish eyes.

As much as Naruto wanted to give those to Hinata, he knew that everyone else would also be getting them as well and he wanted to give Hinata a special gift. It wasn't like he could ask his mother to not make cookies for his friends, so that meant he had to find something else to give her.

Naruto voiced his concerns to his family, "So you see, I have to give something special to Hinata-chan. She even gave me a present."

"Oh, and what did she give you," asked his father curiously.

Naruto grinned and happily pulled out the present Hinata had given him.

"She gave me this," presented Naruto holding the gift in his palm. There lay there was a purse, however it was intricately shaped into a frog.

"I've named him, Gama-chan!" Naruto said proudly.

Jiraiya grinned, "You know what, I like her already."

**~0~**

Naruto was confused. It was nearly Christmas and he still didn't know what to give to Hinata-chan.

What's more was that his Kashi-nii was late. He was supposed to take him to the market to look for a present. But now, by the time he showed up, everything would be closed.

"_Ka-chan,_ he's still not here!" whined Naruto.

Kushina ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

Naruto groaned, "Where is he anywhere?"

He looked up at his mother when he saw her not respond. "Ka-chan?"

Kushina smiled at him reassuringly, "He…he's visiting a friend."

Naruto perked up at this. Is that where he was? He liked Kashi-nii's friends. They were very funny, especially the green one.

"Can I meet him? Please?"

His mother looked sad, "I'm sorry Naru-chan, you can't." She looked at the mantle wistfully before kissing him on his head and went back to cooking.

Naruto was confused. Why was his Ka-chan so sad? Naruto wondered over to the mantle to see what had caught his mother's attention. All that was there was a bunch of photographs. There were photos of when Naruto was a baby, when he was learning to walk and his birthday pictures. There weren't only pictures of him, there were his parents when they got married, when his Tou-chan became Hokage and even when they were still at the academy.

Another picture caught his eye. His father was in it. He wasn't looking at the camera though, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. His Kashi-nii was in the picture. He was sure of it, but Kakashi looked younger and he didn't have one of his eyes covered up. There were two other people in the photo standing next to him too. One was of a girl who had purple markings on her face and another of a boy in goggles. He was smiling and had his fingers out in a peace sign. Naruto grinned, he must have liked orange too from the trimming on his shirt.

Naruto gasped, looking at the pictures gave him an idea. Naruto put the photo back neatly before racing to his room.

**~0~**

Naruto had his tongue stuck out as he carefully did his work. He wanted this to be perfect. He couldn't wait to give this to Hinata!

Looking at the pictures on the mantle had given Naruto an idea. He had upturned his entire room looking for the perfect thing. His Ka-chan was going to be so made at the mess he made. Beside the tornado swept room, there was glue in small puddles all over the floor. It was even on the walls and if one looked above they would see glue on the ceiling too. Although, that was an entirely different story.

Also scattered all over the room was various ramen noodles that he had managed to sneak in from the kitchen. Naruto had dropped some of it through, on the way to his room and he only hoped his father would open the draw of his desk in his office any time soon.

But it was all worth it. Hinata-chan's present was almost complete. There in the middle of all the mess in the room stood a lone picture backed up on cardboard to make a picture frame. The only difference between that and regular picture frames was that Naruto had painstakingly decorated the border with various doodles and stuck on noodles.

It was the epitome of a five-year old's work, but Hinata would love it just because it came from Naruto.

It just needed one last thing. Naruto had spread the glue already. All it needy was a steady hand. With his palms shaking, Naruto slowly tipped the packets ready to pour it sparingly on.

Only for it to spill. Red glitter covered the entire card.

"Oops," muttered Naruto.

He turned over the card to allow the excess glitter to fall off. He painstaking performed the entire process, using green glitter this time. This time however he managed to steady the packet, but after putting it down, he accidently knocked it over.

Blowing the remaining glitter of the now finished card, Naruto grinned at his card. Naruto who was too thrilled with his work, failed to notice a now pool of glittered on the floor beneath his feet. It was a mess of Christmas red and green glitter sparkling away in the light.

Naruto hastily put on his shoes and ran to give Hinata her present. He was so preoccupied he made it half way there before realizing that he's left his jacket behind and it was very cold.

Naruto bit his lip, he couldn't turn back now. If he did, his mother would surely shout at him for not even telling her where he was going and for forgetting his jacket. Oh well, he'd have to be quick then.

Naruto ran all the way to the Hyuuga Compound. He knew exactly where it was, Naruto grinned proudly on having made it here all by himself. Racing through the entrance, still excited, Naruto paused for a minute. Did all the houses always look so alike. He vaguely remembered Hinata's house near a garden, but so many of the houses here had them!

Naruto who was close to panicking was stopped by a Hyuuga walking through.

"Hey kid, are you lost?" Naruto turned around to the voice. He didn't recognize him the Hyuuga, but then again they all look the same. He had the same white eyes and dark straight hair like so many of the others.

The Hyuuga however recognized Naruto. It was hard not to. Naruto, being the Hokage's son was quite famous, among other reasons. Naruto himself looked like a mini Yondaime and it wasn't too hard to connect the dots from that.

The other reason of Naruto being well-known was from what was sealed in his stomach. After the Kyuubi attack five years prior, the Sandaime had nobly sacrificed himself so the Kyuubi would be sealed into which happened to be the Yondaime newborn son.

The Yondaime Hokage had decreed that Naruto be declared a hero for the burden was to be placed upon him by saving the village. Most of the villages took the Yondaime's wish to heart and treated Naruto like the hero he was.

There were some however who didn't.

Some villagers saw Naruto as a monster, the Kyuubi reincarnate, a testament to the six whisker marks upon his cheeks. But in fear of the Yondaime, they did nothing…yet.

Naruto however, was still blissfully unaware of what he housed in his gut. His parents weren't going to keep it a secret from him forever, but for now all he noticed was the different treatment toward him from an odd villager every now and again.

"Naruto-san? Are you alright?" asked the Hyuuga.

Naruto blinked, his attention back at him. "I'm looking for Hinata. Do you know where she is?"

The Hyuuga gave Naruto an odd look, "Hinata-sama is leaving the village for a few days with her parents. She's not here now."

Naruto's face fell. Shoot! He'd forgotten, that was why Hinata had given him his present earlier.

The Hyuuga, seeing Naruto's distress tried to pacify him. "She's just left, maybe you can catch her at the gate."

Naruto perked up, "Arigato, Hyuuga-san."

Naruto ran to the village gates, hoping to see Hinata. He knew exactly where they were. The large gates towered over the village walls and were usually manned by Chunin.

Naruto arrived panting, he had never run so much in his entire life. The large carriage was still there, good they hadn't left yet!

"Hinata-chan!" called Naruto looking for her.

Hinata peered out of the carriage surprised, "N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and pulled out her present. "I just wanted to give this to you, before you left."

Hinata blushed, "F-for me?"

Naruto grinned, "Uh huh. Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan."

* * *

**Rate and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N: Here's more chibi Naruto! :D **

* * *

"Tou-chan, I wanna go on a mission!" yelled the blond chibi walking straight into the Hokage's office with no regard to the proper formality.

The Yondaime Hokage shot an apologetic glance to the other occupants in his office, namely Team 11. Team 11 was a recently graduated genin squad with their sensei being Watanabe Shouji and his students…

But Minato liked to call them _Whiney, Arrogant and Stupid_. Not to their faces of course, but it was always there at the back of his mind. And anyway the Hokage had to be impartial and treat every person the same, even if he didn't want to.

It would be disrespectful of course to call them such names out loud but if they wished to disrespect him, he would do the same if push came to shove. Two of the children were civilian born, and even he gave them grace for not knowing the ways of the shinobi, their partner never chose to correct them. Anyway, they were shinobi now and had to get used this life and fast if they wanted to survive part their fifteenth birthday.

They were one of the graduating teams that simply didn't work. They fought with each other, they had terrible attitudes and were failing simple D-ranks missions but still asked for C-rank missions every time they came into his office.

Minato had explained to them several times that C-rank missions were more dangerous and if they couldn't handle D-rank missions successfully there was no way they could handle such advanced mission like C-ranked.

Still, Minato was very grateful for Naruto's interruption. It did lack protocols though and Minato had to correct that or he would be facing a very irate Kushina who would berate him for not teaching his own son proper manners.

Minato crouched down to Naruto's level, which was quite low given how young the chibi was still. "Naruto-chan, what did I say about barging in?"

Naruto rubbed his head thinking, "Ummm, not to do it?"

Minato nodded in approval, "And what did you just do?"

Naruto looked sheepish, "I barged in."

"Uh huh, and you know what's wrong, because I get very busy sometimes and might be talking to important people who might not like that."

Oh, Kami help him if Naruto charged in unannounced in front of the counselors. The old bags would never let it down and lecture him about how bad a parent he was, despite him being Hokage.

Naruto looked vaguely confused, "But it's just the Idiot Squad, Tou-chan." Uh oh, it looked like Naruto had picked up on one of their nicknames.

Team 11 looked murderous. _Whiney_ though had the audacity to roll up his sleeves and approach Naruto though, "Why you _little_-" His sensei caught him before he could attempt anything. Hmm, maybe_ Whiney_ should be called _Stupid_, did he really think he could get away with trying to attack the Hokage's son with the Hokage in the room?

Trying to diffuse the situation Minato said, "Naruto, you shouldn't call them that." Even if he was right.

Naruto frowned looking up at his father, "But Tou-chan, you do."

Minato froze. Huh, he didn't think Naruto had been listening when he had talked about Team 11 to Kushina. Oops, he really should put sound barriers on his bedroom, especially since he didn't want Naruto hearing anything else said or, _er_, done in there.

All of a sudden he felt four glares as they had registered what Naruto had said. Minato scratched his head and chuckled sheepishly. Damn. It was one thing for other people to call them the _Idiot Squad,_ but it was a whole other thing for the Hokage to do it.

Naruto pulled on his cloak trying to draw his attention who was still quite oblivious to the reactions of the other occupants in the room. "Tou-chan?"

"Yes, Naru-chan? What did you want again?"

Naruto looked vaguely irritated, "I wanna go on a mission-ttebayo!"

One of the brats snorted, Minato did even turn around, his attention more focused on his son. Eh, the Idiot Squad could wait.

Minato ruffled his son's hair amused, "We've been over this son, you're too young and you're not even a shinobi yet."

Naruto pouted, "You let me go last time…"

Minato quickly shushed him. It wouldn't look good if people found out the Hokage was sending his young son out on missions when he wasn't even a shinobi yet. And well it wasn't like Naruto knew the 'mission' he went on was another way of getting him to go to the dentist. Of course the infiltration mission was a success and Naruto got an extra helping of dessert for his wonderful 'work'.

Naruto started sniffling and Minato tried to quickly assuage him before his watery baby blue eyes turned into water works.

"Okay, okay, you can go on a mission."

Naruto immediately stopped crying and started grinning. Damn, crocodile tears. Naruto was so young and already had him wrapped around his tiny finger.

"What's the mission, Tou-chan? Is gonna be super awesome? What rank is it? Is it a high rank? Huh, Tou-chan," bounced Naruto enthusiastically, side to side, and then up and down when Minato steadied him.

Minato's sweat dropped. Naruto was definitely his mother's son. There was no way this energy came from him.

"Er, yes son," answered Minato not actually remembering what he was answering to from Naruto bombardment of questions. "You are going to…"

Minato wracked his brain trying to think of something he could get his son to do. It couldn't actually be anything dangerous or difficult, but enough to pacify Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, your mission is to count the number of steps from our house to this tower," Minato said seriously.

Naruto's face fell, it didn't sound like a very exciting mission to him.

Minato immediately rectified this, "This is a very important mission, Naruto. It is crucial for the Hokage to know how far his home is to the tower in an event there is an emergency or the village is attacked."

Although Minato didn't know how helpful knowing the distance in steps from his house to the tower would be. If something ever were to happen, he would just hirashin there or back, but if Naruto saw it as important, that's all that mattered.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw the importance if the mission in his father's face. "I'll do my best on the mission, Tou-chan."

He was about to ready himself to go when one of the genin spoke up.

The genin laughed loudy, "That's not a real mission, stupid."

Minato froze. Dammit. He turned around slowly to face the three genin and slowly unleashed his killing intent, enough to make them start trembling.

Naruto, oblivious to this, shouted out, "It is a mission, dummy! My Tou-chan gave it to me-ttebayo!"

Minato couldn't bring himself to reprimand Naruto for name calling or remind him that the Hokage wasn't the only one who gave out mission.

"Nah it's not! You're just a baby, who gets baby missions," shouted the _Whiny_ genin not even realizing he was contradicting himself.

Minato couldn't believe he just spoke. Did he not just now reveal his killing intent at them, or was that not enough. Hmm, maybe they needed more.

"Oh yeah, what's your mission then?" yelled Naruto.

The _Arrogant_ girl was the one who spoke next, "We have to locate and retrieve a very important item of the Daimyo's wife."

"A cat," coughed Team 11's sensei.

Naruto looked dubious, "A cat?"

The girl shot him a glare, "The_ Daimyo's_ _wife's _cat."

Naruto huffed, "I can do that," crossing his arms.

"Yeah right," chorused the genin.

Naruto looked to Minato, "Tou-chan, can I get that mission?"

Minato shook his head, "I'm sorry Naru-chan, I've already assigned it to Team 11."

"Yeah, it's our mission! You can't have it," shouted the _Stupid_ genin.

Hmm, he really was stupid. Not only was he shouting at the Hokage's son, who was six years old, he didn't realise that Minato could reassign the mission to anyone he saw fit.

Naruto growled, "Betcha I can find the cat first!"

The_ Whiny_ genin rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, go home to your Mommy, brat!"

The chibi looked like he was about to attack him. Minato quickly tried to diffuse the situation, "Naru-chan, if you think you can find the cat, why don't you try?"

Three jaws dropped. Well four if you count Team 11's sensei.

Naruto started grinning, "Thanks Tou-chan! I'll find the cat before the Idiot Squad! You'll see, believe it!"

Minato's sweat dropped.

Minato didn't actually believe Naruto would find the cat, Tora, before the Idiot Squad, er, Team 11 did. Despite their nickname, the kids were genin and had managed to graduate the academy, somehow anyway. Naruto despite his impulsiveness and quick thinking was still only six years old who hadn't even started the Academy yet.

So Minato was surprised at the sight of him, a couple hours later, in front of him stood Team 11, minus their sensei who had somehow managed to land himself in hospital on a D-rank mission. The genin didn't look any better. All three of them were covered in scratches with quite a few bandages wrapped sloppily, still leaking blood. They had furious expressions on their faces and they were doing all they could to retrain their anger.

In front of them, stood the blond chibi grinning happily. In arms rested a brown haired kitten with a red bow on her right ear. The Daimyo's wife's cat. Naruto had escaped completely unharmed and was content to stand and wait with the purring cat till Minato had recovered from shock.

"How-?"

"See, I told ya I could do it," grinned Naruto dumping the cat into his arms. The cat immediately went to claw at him until Naruto started stroking it and it went back to purring.

Minato was in a complete daze as he returned Tora back to the Daimyo's relieved wife as she went to squeezing the life out of her. No wonder Tora runs away.

As Naruto skipped away, grinning happily at his successful mission with a pocket full of Ryo, Minato was left flabbergasted at the sight of a six year old succeeding at a mission most genin failed at.

Well, that was his Naruto-chan. And if anyone could do it, it was him.

* * *

**A.N: Rate and Review for more chibi Naruto! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N: I didn't use teme and dobe, well because it's kind of vulgar for my chibi Naruto and Sasuke. **

**But don't you love them anyway?**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"You're a baby."

"I'm not a baby! You're a baby!"

"I'm older than you, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! You're stupid!"

A dark-haired boy narrowly avoided being punched by a chibi blond.

"Baby."

"I just said I wasn't a baby! Are you deaf?"

"Baby."

"I'm not!"

The dark-haired boy sneered, "Then why does your Kaa-chan still give you baths?"

The blond blushed, "My Kaa-chan is just overprotectif."

"Overprotective. You can't even say it right, baby."

A vein twitched on the blond's forehead, "Watch it, or… or I'll call you a name!"

The raven rolled his eyes, "Go ahead. Don't hurt yourself."

"It'll be a really ugly name!"

"I'm listening,_ baby_," the raven taunted.

"Well, you're a… a…._you're a poopie head!_"

The dark-haired boy paused for a second before retorting smugly, "I know what you are, but what am I?"

The childish insult went unnoticed by the blond until he realized what it meant. He growled out before proudly announcing, "You have duck butt hair."

Said child pouted before crossing his arms, "Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"..."

"..."

Both children were ready to punch each other when the raven head stopped and smirked for a second. "You're blond."

Said blond blinked for a second before tilting his head, confused, "So?"

The dark-haired child blinked, not expecting such a strange reply. "You're a blond."

The blond ran his hand through his head grasping a lock of hair through his fingers before replying, "I know."

The dark-haired child frowned thinking for a moment, "Blonds are dumb…"

The blond rolled his eyes, "Says who?"

The raven growled at being deliberately dismissed, "Everyone! That's what they say, if you're blond, you're stupid!"

The blond raised any eyebrow at his friend, "I'm not stupid!"

The raven deadpanned, "You're sure?"

The blond huffed crossing his arms, "Yes! My Tou-chan has blonde hair you know, and _he's Hokage_."

The children were silent again for a few minutes before the hyperactive chibi spoke, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"Do ya think Itachi-nii is lonely?"

Sasuke frowned, "Don't call him that!"

"Huh?" Naruto answered.

"You called him Itachi-nii, he's not your brother. He's my brother!"

Naruto huffed, "Fine keep him, I have my own brother."

"No you don't! Kakashi isn't your _real_ brother," replied Sasuke rudely, in a manner in which only little children could achieve.

Naruto growled, "Yes he is!"

"No he isn't."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Yes he is, even my Tou-chan said so!"

"Does he even live with you," countered Sasuke.

Naruto scuffed a rock with his shoe before mumbling, "Not all the time."

"See!"

Naruto glared, "That doesn't mean anything! It's just because Kashi-nii is old, he's _like twenty_!"

"Whatever."

Then Sasuke remembered something and frowned, "What do you mean if Itachi's lonely?!"

Naruto answered, "He doesn't have any friends, does he?"

Sasuke frowned, "He has me."

Naruto snorted, "That's different, you're his otouto. I mean real friends."

Sasuke thought for a minute before replying, "He has Shisui-nii."

"Yeah, but they're cousins," Naruto countered.

Sasuke thought again going through his memories of his Aniki interacting with other people. He couldn't remember Itachi with any friends. Wait! There was his genin team… but that hadn't lasted very long after he had become chunin. Truth be told, Sasuke couldn't remember if Itachi even had any friends.

"I'm sure Nii-san has friends…" Sasuke said quietly not wanting to agree with Naruto.

"He doesn't," replied Naruto unhappily.

Sasuke chewed his lip. There had to be someone! It wasn't like Naruto could be right. But a voice at the back of his mind agreed with Naruto. His Nii-san didn't have any friends, but then why hadn't he noticed it?

Itachi was his brother, not Naruto! Itachi was always busy though, he didn't have time for friends, if it wasn't missions it was stupid clan stuff that took him away from spending time with him.

"We should find him some!" Naruto said brightly.

About to dismiss him, Sasuke realized something. If he found a friend for his Nii-san then maybe his brother would be very grateful and maybe spend more time with him like he always wanted.

But then on the other hand, Itachi's new friend would be taking time away from him, "Does Itachi-nii even need a friend?"

Naruto frowned at his best friend, "Of course! Everyone needs a friend, you don't even have to have many, just one good one would be fine. That's what my Kaa-chan always says!"

"Fine, we'll fine him a friend."

There was no way Sasuke was going to let Naruto do anything like this by himself. With Naruto he might just end up picking a Hobo off the street to be Itachi's friend and then what would happen?

"So where are we going?" Sasuke asked trying to keep up with Naruto's pace without sounding out of breath, because that would be frowned upon of being an Uchiha.

Naruto stopped for a minute, "I dono…"

Sasuke resisted the urge to hit him.

Naruto huffed guessing what Sasuke was thinking. "I don't know where we should start. It's not like we can look for people his age…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Kids his age are still at the Academy, and Itachi-nii wouldn't want to hang out with Academy students."

Naruto thought about it for a second, "Maybe people with the same rank as him then?"

"Who do you know who is chunin?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I dono, maybe we can ask my Tou-chan, he'll know."

Twenty minutes later found the chibi boys outside the Hokage's office where they were immediately barred from entering.

"Why can't we go in?" whined Naruto unhappily.

The Hokage's secretary, a particularly old and strict woman who didn't particularly like Naruto's appearance at the Hokage's office where she believed was a place of work and little bothersome children was not allowed.

And especially when Naruto interfered and messed with the entire system that the village was run under and used with village as his playground. That wasn't even counting _The_ _Tora Incident._

"I've told you already Naruto, the Hokage is very busy and in a meeting with the Village Elders and is not to be disturbed, especially by the likes you."

That wasn't true. His Tou-chan always made time for him, even if he was busy or tired. And it wasn't as if he liked the Village Elders. His father complained about them all the time.

Naruto pouted and used the full force of his baby blue eyes in hopes that she would allow him through to question his father of all the chunin in the village.

The old woman didn't even bat an eyelash under her think dark rimmed glasses.

Naruto frowned. It didn't work. He would have to turn it up a notch.

The chibi blond sniffled looking up with wide wet eyes. He sniffled again and added a few whimpers to seal the deal.

The old woman continued writing, not even paying a second of her time to Naruto as he tried to worm his way in with his cuteness. The scratching of a brush of parchment and the sound of ink were the only noises in the room, and of course the occasional squawk of a bird that flew past the outside window.

Naruto frowned inwardly, what was wrong with this woman? No-one could resist his cuteness, especially when he turned on the wounded puppy eyes look. Why wasn't she falling for it? It even worked when his Kaa-chan was angry at him and that was saying something.

There was one last thing Naruto could do. He didn't want to do it, especially with Sasuke who was standing silently next to him. Sasuke didn't actually know what to make of the interaction between Naruto and the secretary so he kept silent as if not to get involved.

Naruto braced himself and took a deep breath, getting ready to do the ultimate trick.

Naruto pulled his arms around himself and fell to the ground. He curled up into a ball and started wailing, "Dada, dada please…"

Naruto stuck his thumb into his mouth as he had done so many years ago, you know, when he was young and a baby. It wasn't as if he still did that now, especially not at bed time or anything where no-one was around to see him.

Naruto's pitiful sobs were about to reach loud bawling when the old woman got up from her desk. Naruto grinned inwardly, this was it. She was going to pull him into her arms and rock him before giving him candy and calling his father away from his meeting.

Naruto couldn't help the squeak that escaped him when she grabbed him by the arm roughly and started pulling him out of the Hokage's office. Naruto was in shock and wasn't even able to get to his feet when he was hoisted, along with Sasuke much to his disgruntlement (Uchiha were not meant to be grabbed so undignifiedly), out of the room.

The door was shut rather rudely and loudly in the chibi's faces but not before a stern "Keep out!" was barked at them.

Sasuke dusted his shirt before muttering, "Nice going stupid, you got us kicked out."

Naruto, still on the ground, pushed Sasuke roughly, causing him to fall down.

"I didn't know that was going to happen! I thought she would let us in!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke turned his head, "Well obviously, the Hokage is in a meeting. And now thanks to you, we can't even wait for him."

Naruto gaped, "I know that, duck butt! But he's my also my Tou-chan! And I do that all the time and he always sees me."

Sasuke growled, "Don't call me that!"

In a softer voice he said, "You shouldn't disturb him like that you know. He's the Hokage, an even if he is your Tou-chan, he is busy."

Naruto picked himself up, rubbing at his sore knees, "How do you know?"

Sasuke glared at him, "My Tou-san is Chief of Konoha's Military Police Force, remember? And I'd get into trouble if I disturb him."

"Oh right," Naruto said dismissively.

He didn't really like Sasuke's father very much, not that he would say anything to Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku didn't enjoy his pranks no matter what he did and whenever he was caught, he got into big trouble.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Naruto thought for a moment before grinning, "Let's go ask Kashi-nii!"

* * *

**Rate and Review :)**

**And maybe I'll get around explaining The Tora Incident too ;)**


End file.
